The present invention relates to a transportation diagnostic procedure board for medical purposes and particularly relates to a transportation and diagnostic procedure board for patients having cervical or spinal injuries. More particularly, the board is compatible for use with radiolucent machines and procedures such that the patient may remain immobilized on the board during transport and while undergoing the diagnostic procedure.
As those familiar with rescue and emergency equipment for use with injured people will readily appreciate, it is oftentimes critical to completely immobilize the injured person, for example, at the scene of an accident, to avoid exacerbating the individual's injury and occasioning further trauma. This is particularly true with respect to cervical or spinal injuries where movement of the individual immediately subsequent to the injury may result in further, and potentially severe, damage, for example, to the nerves governing motor movement.
Equally critical, however, is the need to maintain the patient immobilized until diagnostic tests can be performed and a course of action outlined, for example, surgery, if indicated. A number of current transportable traction boards are not compatible for use with modern-day diagnostic machines and procedures, such as, radiolucent procedures, including computer-aided tomography (C.T.), X-ray and magnetic resonance imaging (M.R.I.). For example, many boards are formed of metal parts which cause problems in using these diagnostic machines, as well as artifact interference. One solution, of course, is to remove the patient from the transport board and dispose the patient on another support compatible for use with the particular diagnostic machine whereby the desired diagnostic procedure may be performed. However, this is wholly contrary to the need to maintain the patient immobilized until the course of treatment can be ascertained. It is therefore highly desirable to immobilize the patient on a traction board as soon after the injury as possible and to maintain the patient immobilized and in traction on the board both during transport and while the diagnostic procedure are being performed.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a transportation and diagnostic procedure board for patients having cervical or spinal injuries wherein the patient may be readily and easily immobilized and placed in traction on the board immediately subsequent to the injury and which board and the various parts thereof providing the traction and immobilization are all self-contained on the board and compatible for use with radiolucent machines and diagnostic procedures. To accomplish this, the board of the present invention is formed of an expanded foam plastic core covered with an acrylic resin lamination. Handholds are integrally formed in the board at longitudinally spaced positions along its opposite sides such that the board can be lifted for transport purposes. Additionally, a pair of elongated strips are secured at laterally spaced positions to the upper surface of the board and extend lengthwise thereof for releasable connection with two or more straps which extend transversely to the board. The straps are disposed at selected longitudinal positions along the board and disposed about the patient's torso. The straps and strips have connecting means, preferably Velcro-type fasteners, such that the patient's torso may be strapped to the board in relative immobilized position.
Integral with the board is a traction applying and indicating device which includes a traction bale or halo for connection with the patient's head, a flexible line including a cleat for adjusting the traction and a traction indicator. Preferably, the board is formed with a central opening extending substantially its full length and terminating in an approximate 180.degree. bend at the head end of the board to open in the direction of the patient's head. A flexible radiolucent compatible rope extends through the opening and is attached at its opposite ends to the bale and traction applying and indicator means, respectively. At the bale, the rope is double-backed and cleated to itself once sufficient traction has been applied to the patient, i.e., on the order of 10-15 pounds.
The traction applying and indicating means is formed integrally with the board adjacent its foot end and is disposed between its upper and lower surfaces, i.e., it is confined within the board such that the profile of the board remains smooth and undisturbed. The traction applying and indicating means includes a housing mounting a resilient or deflectable blade, both housing and blade being formed of a plastic radiolucent compatible material. Particularly, an end of the blade is secured against movement relative to the board, while a blade portion extends freely from the secured end into the chamber of a housing disposed in the board. The blade portion and chamber can be viewed through a translucent window formed in and flush with the upper surface of the board. The opposite end of the rope is secured to the free end of the blade such that, once the blade is deflected to apply the traction, the resiliency of the blade maintains the traction force applied to the patient through the rope. That is, the blade itself, after deflection from a null position, maintains the rope under tension and hence maintains the patient in traction. Additionally, the traction force can be measured as the blade end traverses indicia formed on the indicator housing. Thus, the magnitude of the applied traction force can readily be ascertained by the indicator.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a carrying board for a patient and which board is compatible for use with radiolucent procedures comprising an elongated, substantially rigid board having a core formed of a plastic foam material and a plastic outer covering. An elongated opening is formed in the board and extends lengthwise thereof. An elongated flexible element extends through the opening. Traction applying and indicating means are carried by the board and are connected to one end of the flexible element. Traction connecting means are provided for connection with the head of the patient lying on the board and connection with the opposite end of the flexible element. Means are carried by the board for strapping a patient to the board. The traction applying and indicating means, the traction connecting means, the flexible element and the board are formed of materials compatible for use with radiolucent machines and diagnostic procedures.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved transportation and diagnostic procedure board for cervical or spinal injuries and formed of materials compatible for use with radiolucent machines and diagnostic procedures whereby the board may be used both during transport of the patient and when the patient undergoes radiolucent diagnostic procedures.